Don't Let Them Win
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth is tired of the fight his life has become. This story is AU and takes place between season 9 and season 10.


I saw the new promo for Bones Season 10 and this little one shot popped into my head. I hope you find it entertaining. This story is a spoiler if you haven't seen "Recluse in the Recliner" and don't know what happened in the final scenes.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

"What if all of this is happening to me to punish me?" Staring at the glass in his hand, Booth rubbed his finger against the cool cut glass.

Shaking his head, Teddy glared at Booth, "Are you out of your mind? Who's punishing you and for what?"

Sighing, Booth moved the glass to his mouth and finished his drink, "God. Maybe God is punishing me for all the horrible shit I've done in my life."

Exasperated Teddy slapped his hand on the bar, "No, no way. You are not being punished for anything because you didn't do anything wrong."

Snorting, Booth placed his glass back on the bar, "Oh yeah? I was captured in Iraq and tortured. It's a miracle I wasn't killed then. When I got out of the Army I joined the FBI and I was kidnapped by a West Virginia mafia guy and he almost killed me. Next the Gravedigger kidnapped me and she almost killed me. Let's tack on a brain tumor, me going to Afghanistan and adding more deaths to my list, Bones being railroaded for murder causing her to run away with my baby for over three months and now I'm being railroaded for murder and my family has been taken away from me again. Oh and for comic relief, when I was going to be married in a church it burned to the ground. I'm being punished and this is just more of the same shit. Maybe I should just give up and take it instead of fighting it."

Furious, Teddy stood up and grabbed Booth's arm. Yanking him around, he shouted, "No, you aren't being punished for anything. You were in a war for God's sake and being a POW is a risk all soldiers have to take. Now that you're in the FBI, you have a dangerous job, both you and your wife. Some of that stuff happened because you have to deal with lunatics. . . Genius lunatics I guess but lunatics none the less. That brain tumor may have been caused by Gulf War Syndrome, who knows, I don't and you sure as hell don't. As for now, being railroaded by the FBI or whoever the fuck is behind this, this is not the doing of God. God is not punishing you."

Shoving the glass across the bar, Booth watched it fly over the lip of the bar and crash to the floor below.

"Shit." Running his hands through his hair, Booth stared at his image in the mirror across from the bar. His skin around his right eye was purplish-black, his lower lip split and scabbed. Moving his hands down to his shirt, he lifted it up and saw the massive bruises along his ribs. Moving one of his hands down, he pressed against one of his bruised ribs and felt the sting of pain radiate across his chest. Moving his hand up, he pressed his finger against the scars that represented healed bullet wounds on the right side of his chest, one from Pam Noonan and the other one from the rifle of a rogue Delta Force soldier.

Lowering his shirt, he leaned his elbows against the top of the bar, "If I'm not being punished then explain to me why it is I've come close to death so many times? You tell me why my family keeps being taken away from me. You tell me why that isn't punishment."

Inhaling deeply, Teddy let his breathe slowly blow through his lips. Scratching his head, Teddy sat down and stared morosely at his companion, "Look Booth, you're depressed and I understand that. If I had to put up with the bullshit you've been forced to put up with maybe I'd feel the same way you do; but, man, you need to get it together. You can't give up. You can't let them win. You're stronger than that. You can't let them win."

Apathy starting to win, Booth stared listlessly at his friend, "Why not? Someone has to win. Why not let them win? It would be over, I could just let them do what the hell they plan to do to me and then go in peace, It would be all over, so, why the hell not? It would be easy to do. Just stop caring, stop fighting."

Afraid, Teddy reached out and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Booth, I have a very good reason why you can't give up. Hell, I have three very good reasons . . . Dr. Brennan, Parker and Christine. You can't give up because you'd be punishing them. Do you want to do that? None of this is their fault but if you give up and let the bastards win then who will take care of them? You know Dr. Brennan waited so long to let you into her life because she was afraid that you'd leave her like everyone else in her life has. Are you going to prove her right? Are you going to abandon her knowing that it may just destroy her? Are you going to abandon your son and daughter so that they will repeat the life that Dr. Brennan and you had? Is that a risk you want to take with your children's lives?"

Closing his eyes, Booth felt two tears escape his lashes and run down his cheeks, "No . . . no, I don't want that but I'm so tired of fighting, I'm so very very tired."

Hopeful that he was getting through to his friend, Teddy shook Booth's shoulder, "Good . . . good. I know you're tired, but you have to fight. You can't give up now. Your wife and your friends are going to get you out of here. It may not be today and it may not be tomorrow but they're going to get you out of here and you have to give them the time they need. That means you have to fight and you have to fight hard. Don't let the bastards win. Fight Booth, fight. If you can't fight for yourself then fight for her. Fight for your kids."

Opening his eyes, Booth frowned, "Yeah, I have to fight. I can't let the bastards win. I have to protect Bones and the kids."

Placing his hand on the back of Booth's head, Teddy rubbed the man's hair and smiled, "Someday I'll see you again but it's too soon. You and I both know it's too soon." Releasing Booth's head, Parker smiled, "I got to go Sarge. You fight and you fight hard and when you're out of here you have a real drink in my honor."

Watching Teddy fade from his sight, Booth sighed, "I will Teddy. I will."

Suddenly awake, Booth groaned and placed his hands over his ribs.

The infirmary doctor relieved that his patient was awake, smiled and placed his hand on Booth's shoulder, "Take it easy. That was a hell of a beating you took. I'm going to keep you in here for a couple of days so that you can get some of your strength back. I plan to talk to the warden about the disgraceful way the guards are doing their job. Standing by and letting you being beat is not right. I don't know if it will do any good but I know you Booth. I know who you are. You're a war veteran and no matter what you've been accused of, you haven't gone to trial yet and been found guilty of anything. The way you're being treated is just . . . it's just not right."

Staring at the doctor, Booth remarked, "They aren't going to win. I won't let them."

Patting his shoulder, Dr. White smiled, "Good, good, keep up that attitude. You definitely need to be strong. Don't let them win."

Shaking his head, Booth closed his eyes, "I won't let the bastards win."

Oooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my one shot?


End file.
